


Все против хищника

by Bes_Fanatizma



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 04:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21350386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bes_Fanatizma/pseuds/Bes_Fanatizma
Summary: Сам ты лапушка! А я хищник! Хищник я, хищ-ник, понял ты, [censored]?!
Kudos: 1





	Все против хищника

– Эй! Вставай, ушастый! Чего разлегся?  
  
Финник открыл глаза.  
«Зверополис – город равных возможностей! Здесь каждый может стать тем, кем пожелает!» – донеслось из динамика и тут же вспыхнуло ярко-розовым на самом большом из экранов.  
«Тьфу!»  
  
Провел языком по зубам, по небу, проверяя – успел проглотить эту гадость или нет? И надо же было ему сперва зайти в эту забегаловку, потом – сцепиться языками с парой уже изрядно пьяных чернобурок, а еще… с ними же поспорить, что сумеет проглотить живого жука! Живого и даже вполне бодрого, а не усыпленного, каких обычно кладут в «экзотические блюда для настоящих хищников».  
Финник вспомнил, как сжал чертову тварь в лапе, поднес к пасти… Жук ворочался и, кажется, даже что-то тихо насвистывал. Сперва тихо… потом все громче и громче, причем с ругательствами и даже похлопывая Финника по морде, да еще со всей дури!  
  
– Ты… кто? – спросил он, с трудом отводя взгляд от розового экрана, на котором теперь вертелась, отплясывая что-то зажигательное, знаменитая Лесли Фокс.  
Ответ был в рифму и совершенно нецензурным, а голос – слишком грубым даже для матерого волчищи, от кончиков ушей до пяток покрытого цветными пятнами хэйри-арта. Самым большим (во всю грудь) оказалась голая по пояс волчица. Ниже пояса она тоже была голая, но, к счастью для готового смутиться Финника, там начинался рыбий хвост.  
  
Лапы-когти! А ведь он не раз слышал и об этой хэйри-картинке, и о том, кто ее носит!  
  
– Г-р-рори? Вы же знаменитый Г’рори Мэд, гроза Густолесья! – пробормотал Финник, до сих пор не уверенный, что все это ему не снится.  
– Он самый! – довольно оскалился тот. – Надо же, даже такая малышня меня знает! А ты как сюда попал? Маму потерял?  
Финник скрипнул зубами. Такого оскорбления он бы не простил даже знаменитому байкеру… если бы мог. Но, к сожалению, тот при желании накрыл бы Финника одной лапой – целиком, до кончиков когтей… Только уши и остались бы торчать – да, те самые чертовы уши, которые так умиляли всяких идиотов.  
  
– Какие у-ушки, – продолжил издеваться Г’рори. Наверняка издевается! Финнику спокойней было думать именно так. Иначе пришлось бы поверить, что его кумир – тоже идиот. – Так проводить тебя к мамочке, пока кто-нить не покусал? А то в здешних краях – сам понимаешь. Это не ваша Сахара-образцовый-сити. Ты же оттуда, а?  
Финник был именно оттуда, но подтверждать не стал. Наоборот: объяснил Г’рори, куда ему самому стоит пойти. И кто именно (к примеру, из нарисованных на его шерсти чудищ) может его туда проводить. И что с ним сделать. На уточнении, в какой именно позе, Г’рори (видимо, не ожидавший такого) отмер и сгреб «оборзевшую малявку» за шкирки:  
– А ну-ка, выйдем!  
– Э-э… – Финнику как-то расхотелось и продолжать объяснения, и куда-то выходить. – Может, лучше пива?  
Г’рори смерил взглядом болтавшегося над полом фенека, хмыкнул.  
– Пива – это мы завсегда. А ты, малявка, смелый, как я погляжу.  
Финник гордо выпятил грудь. Конечно, когда тебя держат на весу, это сложно, но он очень старался.  
  
К концу вечера, когда из кошелька исчез последний зверобакс, пива в кружке осталось на донышке, зато в Финнике оно, казалось, давно плескалось у самых клыков, он решился рассказать подобревшему Г’рори о своем самом горячем желании. Тот выслушал, постоянно кивая: то ли соглашаясь, то ли оттого, что тоже перебрал.  
– Значит, хочешь быть хищником?  
– Именно! Причем настоящим, а не только по происхождению, как мои родители! «Нам, потомкам плотоядных, нужно куда больше работать над собой! Бороться с древними инстинктами!» – только это от них и слышал.  
– А ты, значит, хочешь, чтобы тебя все боялись?  
– Точно!  
– Как меня, знаменитого Г’рори Мэда из Густолесья?  
Теперь кивнул Финник.  
– Так топай ко мне в банду!  
Он даже подскочил от восторга. Нет, ему правда не снится? Знаменитый Г’рори Мэд предлагает ему присоединиться к нему и таким же отвязным ребятам!  
– Ну-ка, дай пять!  
Финник размахнулся, чтобы с силой хлопнуть по протянутой ему лапище, но в последний момент Г’рори отодвинулся, а он, крутнувшись по инерции на месте, оступился и грохнулся со стула – под дружный смех Г’рори и его парней.  
– У-у-ух-ху-ху-у! Попался, мелкий! Ну до чего ж у тебя ушки прикольные!  
«Опять ушки! И не надоело ему?»  
  
– А кстати, ты чего под столом валялся? – все-таки решил уточнить Г’рори, когда, рыча мотором и вопя во всю пасть, они подкатили к дому Финника.  
– Да так… Жук не в ту глотку попал.  
К его удивлению, Г’рори не расхохотался издевательски.  
– Живой жук? – с уважением спросил. Финник кивнул. – Круто. В жизни бы не стал жрать эту дрянь. Жареные, в багбургерах – еще куда ни шло.  
И сердце радостно ёкнуло: надо же, сам Г’рори Мэд им восхищается! А кстати, куда все-таки делся чертов жук?  
  
Жук обнаружился в кармане штанов. Выполз на край корзины для грязного белья и уставился на Финника, медленно пошевеливая усами.  
«И что теперь делать с этим «деликатесом»? Может, и правда сожрать? Хищник я или кто?» – думал Финник, примериваясь, как ловчее шлепнуть по нему сложенной газетой. Но сейчас, когда на него не таращились, хихикая, наглые чернобурки, и даже Г’рори рядом не было, больше всего хотелось немного побыть «или кем». И Финник столкнул жука в принесенную из кухни банку и бросил ему листок от цветка, который уже второй год медленно засыхал у них на подоконнике.  
– Черт с тобой, живи… Баггзи.  
В конце концов, у многих его одноклассников были питомцы-рыбки. А жук чем хуже?  
  
***  
  
Быть членом банды Г’рори Мэда оказалось не так весело, как Финник предполагал. Даже перед девчонками в школе не понтануться – ему просто никто не верил. «Г’рори и ты?! Ха-ха-ха!» – только это и слышал, стоило намекнуть об их знакомстве. Тони Бяшкис, главный зануда в их классе, даже потратил полчаса, доказывая, что никакого Г’рори Мэда в природе не существует, и это все «происки СМИ». И, баран упрямый, почти доказал.  
  
Потом школа закончилась и стало еще тоскливее. Нет, его брали на все вылазки, но относились… как к чертовой золотой рыбке – разве что говорящей и бегающей на хвостовом плавнике. Не было и дня, чтобы кто-нибудь не обозвал его «малявкой» и не провыл с глупейшим выражением на глупейшей морде что-нибудь про ушки.  
  
Время их компания проводила довольно бестолково. Ни драк, ни приключений на грани нарушения закона (а то и за ней), о которых ему, давнему поклоннику Г’рори, доводилось слышать. Только гонки на мотоциклах по ночным улицам или попойки в барах (обычно уткнувшись носами в телевизор, где гоняли мячик ребята из местной лапабольной команды или вертелись красивые девчонки).  
  
Впрочем, «приключения» тоже случались.  
Как-то на них с Г’рори напали какие-то придурки из трущоб Хэппитауна, и все его «крутые» дружки будто растворились – все, кроме Финника! Им пришлось вдвоем драться с целой дюжиной… ну ладно, и было чуть меньше. Четверо, что ли? Г’рори потом говорил, что он один всех уделал, а Финник только под ногами путался. Да если бы он не путался – черта с два бы этому «герою» что удалось! По крайней мере двоих если не свалил с ног, то точно отвлек!  
  
«Хотя ты все равно молодец, что меня не бросил! – потом сказал ему Г’рори, и Финник обрадовался этому больше, чем высшей оценке на последнем экзамене и возможности поступить в лучший из университетов Зверополиса. Тем более, денег, чтобы там учиться, у него все равно не было. – Мы с тобой теперь кореша на всю жизнь!»  
  
Больше об этом случае Г’рори не вспоминал, и в отношении его и приятелей к «мелкому» ничего не изменилось. Но Финник надеялся, что «кореш» о своем обещании не забыл, и при случае ему доверят что-нибудь важное. Так что он, конечно, удивился, когда Г’рори неделю спустя отвел его в сторону и тихо сказал: «Слышь, мелкий, тут к тебе дело есть», но про себя подумал, что лучшего напарника, чем он, Финник, не сыскать: смелый, умный, а главное – настоящий хищник, который не боится зова своей природы.  
  
– Ограбление?! – восторженно прошептал он, от волнения хватая Г’рори за отвороты куртки. – Самое настоящее?  
Г’рори опасливо оглянулся и кивнул.  
– И кого мы?..  
– Ты когда-нибудь про Джеки Оаззис слышал? Ну, что по телевизору про всякие бабские штуки врет?  
– Да кто ж о ней не слышал?  
  
***  
  
Магазин Джеки Оаззис, «Все для самых прекрасных», располагался на перекрестке Кактусного проезда и Саксаул-стрит – в самом сердце Сахара-сити. Ну, это фасад и главный вход, к которому ни один приличный грабитель не пойдет. А если обойти его с другой стороны, пролезть через узкий проход между домами, подняться по пожарной лестнице и залезть в маленькое – хоть бы не застрять – отверстие вентиляции…  
  
Г’рори ждал за углом, пока Финник, вооружившись найденной в помойке клюшкой для жирафьего гольфа, отковыривал частую – даже мышь не проскочит – решетку.  
– Ты не говорил, что здесь будет эта штуковина! – мысленно ругал он своего бестолкового напарника. Или подельника? Представилась вдруг другая решетка – тюремная. Оранжевые шмотки – а он так не любит оранжевый! Хуже только фиолетовый, брр!  
  
Чертова решетка никак не поддавалась. А может, плюнуть на все и просто выбить какое-нибудь окно? А лучше дверь – как часто делал герой Клинта Воула в тех фильмах, в которых они снимались вмести с Лесли Фокс? Да, так бы и поступил настоящих хищник! И черт с ней, с просьбой Г’рори «все сделать тихо». Когда газеты запестрят статьями про тех, кто рискнул ограбить магазин самой Джеки Оаззис – еще спасибо скажет.  
Финник спустился и снова вернулся к помойке, прикидывая – что можно использовать в качестве тарана. И тут…  
  
– Добрый день, юноша.  
Голос он узнал сразу. А как не узнать, когда, сколько себя помнил, слушал его три раза в неделю. Его мамаша обожала эти дурацкие «Вечера с Джеки». Медленно оглянулся…  
Перед ним стояла, покачиваясь на слишком высоких каблуках, знаменитая телеведущая. И просто одна из самых богатых и знаменитых жительниц Зверополиса – Джекки Оаззис. Да, та самая, магазин которой они сейчас грабили. Финник громко откашлялся, подавая знак Г’рори: «Все, засыпались, рви когти, я ее задержу!»  
– Ой, а что тут делает такой хорошенький лисеночек? – вдруг проворковала она. – И какие ушки!  
«На свои глупые бесполезные рога посмотри, дура! И я не лисеночек, а бандит и грабитель! Так что можешь завизжать и бегом отсюда, звать полицию», – мысленно ответил ей Финник, но вслух сказать это не успел: из-за угла вышел Г’рори. И – поверить невозможно! – вместо того, чтобы уложить длинношеюю корову одним ударом, а потом спокойно вынести все барахло, он вдруг оскалился:  
– Да вот не знаю, прибился тут. С утра его вожу по всем магазинам. Говорит, что сиротинушка, из деревни приехал. Как ее там? – это уже Финнику. – Малые Лопухи?  
– Желтые Барханы, – буркнул тот. Сам-то он родился и вырос в Зверополисе, но мамины родственники часто вспоминали их родную деревню.  
  
– Ну какая же лапушка! Пусечка! Солнышко! – не умолкала мадам Оаззис.  
Финник мрачно взглянул на присевшего рядом с ним Г’рори:  
– Я сейчас убью эту дуру.  
Тот не остался в долгу:  
– Тихо ты! Не будешь «пусечкой» – я сам тебя убью.  
Сдвинул бандану почти до глаз, превратившись из просто мрачного типа в очень злого. Так что Финнику ничего не осталось, как подчиниться:  
– Мэ-э-м, – протянул, жалобно глядя жирафе чуть повыше декольте. Этак на два своих роста повыше. – Я тут совсем оди-ин! Ма-ама! – промямлил и тут же привычно втянул голову в плечи: была, точно была у его мамаши способность появляться в самый неподходящий момент. Скажем, в детстве – только у буфета ручку открутишь, чтобы потом на зубрикен выменять – а она уже тут как тут: «Кто мою любимую чашку разбил?!»  
  
Но сейчас никто не появился, и мадам Оаззис, ласково погладив его по голове, предложила:  
– Почему бы лисеночку не пожить немного у меня? В моем особняке полно свободных комнат.  
– Но я не…  
– Я буду очень признателен, – никак не уставал лыбиться Грорри. – Конечно, я сам к нему успел привыкнуть, но… вынужден согласиться: рядом с умной, доброй и прекрасной женщиной малышу будет куда лучше.  
– О да! – Теперь жирафа таращилась на него. – Вы такой удивительный волк! Такой… – она закатила глаза, – сильный! То есть, ответственный! И сексу… то есть, добрый! А я-то думала, что в наше время таких уже не осталось!  
– Ну что вы, мадам, – Г’рори сцапал ее за сверкавшее от лака и блесток копытце, повозил по нему носом. – Я тоже рад встрече с самой бога…очаровательной из жительниц этого города.  
  
«Буэ-э!» – Финник смотрел на их расшаркивания, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не выдать себя гримасой отвращения. Тупая кляча! И Г’рори тоже хорош: купился на тощие голенастые ноги, на которых, в отличие от нормальных лап, быстро не побегаешь. А ему теперь, получается, тащиться с этой дурой в ее особняк и там изображать «лисеночка»?! Да он им сейчас!  
– Удачи, «пусечка», – усмехнулся Г’рори, запихивая Финника на заднее сиденье лимузина и намертво пристегивая к нему ремнем безопасности. – И только попробуй что-нибудь отмочить!  
  
***  
  
Комната, которую ему выделила Джеки, была больше их с матерью квартиры, а на «жирафьих» размеров кровать пришлось забираться по лестнице. Сам же особняк напоминал разукрашенную шкатулку со всякой всячиной. Финник от скуки подсчитал: девяносто две вазы; семнадцать статуй, в основном жирафы в неприлич… «соблазнительных» позах, ну и тигров несколько; тридцать картин больших и семьдесят две маленьких; и четыреста шестьдесят восемь фотографий самой Джеки.  
  
Г’рори заглянул его навестить только через неделю, когда Финник уже устал уворачиваться от репортеров и давиться здоровой пищей, а после блужданий по жирафиному особняку в глазах рябило.  
– Да ладно тебе, малыш, – сразу сказал. – Не сердись. Ну что бы мы из ее магазина вынесли? Пару дурацких платьев и мешок кремов для шерсти? А вот дом… – Он присел рядом, снова оглянулся – как тогда, когда предлагал ограбить магазин, – и понизил голос почти до шепота: – Ты слышал что-нибудь про знаменитую картину Ван Клюва? Эту, с грядками?  
– «Луна над морковным полем», ты, мотоциклист безграмотный, – вздохнул Финник. Мысль, что Г’рори нарочно подстроил так, чтобы глупая и сентиментальная жирафа пригласила «малыша» пожить в ее доме, всю неделю настырно лезла в голову, не успевал отгонять.  
  
А картину он даже видел – и сейчас, пока остальные подсчитывал, и раньше: в третьем классе ходили на экскурсию в музей искусств. Ерунда какая-то: огород, ботва зеленая и сверху желтый кружок болтается. И чего все как с ума посходили? Потом картина из музея пропала, а месяц назад таким же непостижимым образом нашлась. Ее выкупила у «кого-то, пожелавшего остаться неизвестным» Джеки Оаззис, «знаменитая телеведущая, меценатка и просто самая красивая жирафа Зверополиса» (как писали о ней в газетах). И теперь она ждала подходящего случая, чтобы снова подарить знаменитый шедевр музею.  
  
– Г’рори, ты что, совсем взбесился? Ты хочешь спереть у нее Ван Клюва?! А что потом с ним делать будешь? Старьевщику или в ломбард отнесешь? В своем фургоне повесишь?  
– Мелкий, не пищи. Все продумано. Клюва твоего мне один серьезный зверь заказал. Так что все проще вареного шпината: ты открываешь нам дверь. Мы выносим мазню. Тот тип выносит нам зелень…  
– Так, стой! Какой еще тип?  
  
Если верить Г’рори, все складывалось настолько легко и удачно, что у Финника невольно появилась еще одна нехорошая мысль: а не пропустил ли он пункт «потом они достают пушки и выносят нам всем мозги»?  
  
– Крутой тип, не ной. Ну что ты как маленький! Хотя ты ж и есть маленький, г-гы-ы-ы! Ладно, не щерься, – тут же стал серьезным Г’рори. – Самого его не видел, врать не стану. С посредником, зеброй в темном таком пальто, разговаривал. Но денег наобещали! Тебе на три университета хватит, а я… Выброшу на помойку этот чертов байк, фургон свой пристрою куда-нибудь. Или нет – тоже выброшу. Жить буду в центре… в кино, может быть, даже снимусь.  
– Ты?! – теперь не сдержал смешка Финник. – В кино?!  
– А что? Не тебе одному мечтать можно! Вот захочу – и эта, с хвостом, как ее? Лесли Фокс! Она еще сама за мной бегать будет.  
Финник спорить не стал: мечтать и правда не вредно. Лучше уж еще раз обдумать предстоявшую им авантюру. Хотя, по словам Г’рори, там и думать не о чем было: ночью, когда Джеки вернется с очередной вечеринки и ляжет спать, Финник отключит сигнализацию. А там уж справятся без него.  
  
***  
  
Отключить сигнализацию оказалось нетрудно. Бросить в кулер, из которого пили неучтенные в их великолепном плане охранники, таблетку снотворного – немного сложнее. Но Финник справился – снова помогла его чертова милая мордашка. И ушки – как же без них?  
  
Самым трудным было договориться с собственной совестью, уверявшей, что грабить того, кто хорошо к тебе относится, нечестно и неправильно. А Джеки и правда оказалась очень доброй и милой – а он-то был уверен, что она такой только притворяется, чтобы глупые телезрительницы, вроде его матери, глядя на нее, слюни роняли.  
Но Финник и с этим справился, уговорив себя, что грабить вообще нечестно, а от потери одной картины из сотни с лишним от Джеки не убудет. И вообще – она же сама собиралась ее музею подарить?  
  
***  
  
Ровно в два входная дверь открылась, и на пороге появился… незнакомый громила-як в маске. И еще один!  
– Э-э… вы от Г’рори? – на всякий случай уточнил Финник.  
– Этот мальчишка? – спросил второй первого.  
– А воблы сушеные их разберут! Вроде, похож. Ладно, хватай этого; еще одного найдем – тоже прихватим. – С этими словами «громила-2» схватил Финника за уши («А-а, что ты творишь, скунс бешеный!») и бесцеремонно запихнул в воняющий гнилыми фруктами мешок.  
  
***  
  
Сначала Финник пытался понять, куда его везут: считал повороты, прислушивался к тому, как именно шуршали шины по дороге. В общем, делал все то, что герой Клинта Воула в их с Лесли последнем фильме. Только черта с два это помогло.  
Из мешка его вытряхнули в старом то ли гараже, то ли сарае. Хотя, говорят, в Хэппитауне в таких и живут. Разговаривать с ним грабители не пожелали, хлопнули дверью. Зато и связывать не стали – ходи, осматривайся.  
  
Сарай оказался просторным. Даже для яков великоват. Значит, они работают на кого-то крупного. Может, того самого «серьезного зверя», о котором упоминал Г’рори? Или на его конкурента? Но кто он такой? Слон? Впрочем, тут раньше мог быть магазинчик для всех видов, их всегда с запасом для самых высоких строили. Или вообще склад. Вон, и окошко всего одно, и то под самым потолком. Интересно, как бы до него добраться? Вот если бы у него была веревка!  
  
Веревки в сарае не нашлось, зато если разгрызть мешок, разорвать его на тонкие полоски, связать их… Да он совсем как герой Клинта Воула! Только тому сразу удалось забросить веревку на окошко так, чтобы она прочно зацепилась там, а Финнику…  
  
Зато у него было время подумать. Кто его сюда притащил и зачем? Их с Г’рори конкуренты перепутали "лисеночка" с картиной Ван Клюва? Путали же почти все болваны его, взрослого фенька, с лисенком? Или хотели похитить именно его? Да ну, кому он нужен! А может, Финник им просто попался под горячую лапу, и его решили подержать здесь, пока не закончат свое темное дело? Тогда точно надо выбираться! Нельзя же допустить, чтобы Джеки ограбили какие-то неизвестные проходимцы!  
Финник напрочь забыл, что еще недавно собирался сам это сделать, и начал забрасывать веревку на окно с удвоенным энтузиазмом. Конечно, все именно так! И когда он предотвратит преступление, спасет знаменитую картину и ее хозяйку! Что будет потом, Финник не очень-то представлял, но был уверен, что ему понравится.  
  
Оп! Веревка, наконец-то, зацепилась одним из узлов за оконную ручку. Теперь залезть по ней… Вот зачем он в школе прогуливал физкультуру?!  
Еще подтянуться…  
И еще…  
Лапы уже огнем горели, а чертово окошко все еще казалось далеким и недосягаемым.  
Ещ-е-е-е немно-о-ожко…  
Есть! Финник уцепился за ручку, как утопающий за соломинку. Теперь придумать, как выбить стекло.  
И тут дверь открылась.  
  
***  
  
– А ну слезай, гимнаст недоделанный!  
  
На пороге стоял уже знакомый як. Только теперь он был без маски, и это Финнику почему-то совсем не понравилось. А еще меньше ему понравился направленный на него пистолет. Лучшего аргумента, чтобы сию же секунду оказаться на полу, и придумать нельзя было.  
  
– Ой! Ты посмотри, кто у нас тут сбежать решил! Ты, малыш, не торопись. Мы тут тебе компанию нашли. Заноси! – скомандовал, и его дружок втащил и швырнул к стенке… Связанного по рукам и ногам Г’рори! – Ну вот, теперь тебе не скучно будет. Хотя и скучать-то всего ничего осталось, хе-хе!  
  
Друзья-похитители вышли, не забыв оторвать и прихватить с собой политую потом и кровью Финника веревку. Вот же гады! И, кстати, откуда здесь взялся его бестолковый приятель?  
  
Финник вытащил из пасти Г’рори кляп… и тут же чуть не засунул его обратно. Столько новых слов он даже на уроках литературы не узнал! Хотя знанием этих вряд ли получится похвастаться.  
– А ты что здесь делаешь? – спросил, когда ругательства у приятеля закончились.  
– Тебя спасаю, не видишь, что ли? – буркнул Г’рори. И смущенно добавил: – Ну, мы с тобой вроде как кореша?  
  
Г’рори объяснил: когда подошел к той самой двери, которую Финник ему должен был открыть, то увидел, что опоздал: Джеки уже кто-то грабил. Вон, целый мешок вынесли! Причем мешок подозрительно вопил и брыкался.  
Пока он добежал до мотоцикла, который зачем-то поставил на платную парковку… («Ну а что – штраф потом платить?» – спросил. И этот идиот хотел украсть картину стоимостью больше миллиона?) В общем, пока Г’рори бегал, грабителей и след простыл. Ну, он и поехал домой. Ему же картина была нужна, а сперли точно не ее. Значит, еще немного повисит, не рассыплется.  
  
Зато когда наутро прочитал в газетах о похищении юного воспитанника Джеки Оаззис – допер, что… вернее, кто был в мешке, и начал собственное расследование. Упросил одну знакомую дать посмотреть записи с камер, нашел это место.  
  
– Покрутился тут вокруг, узнал, что и как. Решил, что проще всего через окно залезть – там как раз можно на крышу с одного из деревьев спуститься. Ну, помнишь, как в фильме?  
Финник поморщился: еще один киноман!  
– Ладно, а дальше?  
– А дальше мне по башке дали и сюда приволокли.  
Г’рори печально завыл. Подергался в своих веревках и замер настороженно. Неужели какая-то мысль появилась? У Г’рори – и мысль? Финник усмехнулся и решил, что сейчас самое время поделиться своими:  
  
– Значит, пока мы старались украсть картину, кто-то решил, что лучше будет украсть меня? Нет, оно и понятно: в последнюю неделю наши с Джеки физиономии все газеты украшали. Неужели кто-то и решил, что она не поскупится, если затребовать выкуп?  
Г’рори не отвечал, и он тоже умолк, задумался. Хорошо, если все так. А если он ошибается, и жирафе нет до «лисеночка» никакого дела? И что теперь будет с этим идиотом, Г’рори? Его уж точно никто не станет выкупать.  
  
– Слушай, а ты ведь нарочно подстроил, чтобы она меня к себе взяла, да?  
Г’рори хмыкнул:  
– Ну, чтобы она тебя застукала – нарочно. Ну, извини, что ли. Только дальше я сам собирался к ней подобраться! Думал – помогу тебя прогнать, она расчувствуется, а там, слово за слово… кто ж знал, что сентиментальная корова на тебя западет!  
  
Его рассказ прервал тихий смешок из-за двери. Слишком тихий и приятный. До того приятный, что у Финника слов не нашлось. Как же она их нашла?!  
  
– Вот значит, как, милый Г’рори! – на пороге стояла Джеки Оаззис.  
– Вы нас нашли! Ура! – Г’рори задергался в путах, но только затянул их еще сильнее. – Джеки! Дорогая!  
– Сентиментальная корова, значит?  
– Да я… это я не про тебя! Ну, клык даю, что не про тебя!  
  
Джеки печально улыбнулась.  
– К сожалению, это уже не имеет значения, милый Г’рори. У меня, знаешь ли, трагедия: какие-то мерзавцы похитили знаменитую картину Ван Клюва. А заодно – моего воспитанника, того самого ушастенького очаровашку, о котором в последнюю неделю столько писали. Не понятно, чем им помешал бедный малыш, но его тело обнаружили в заброшенном сарае… рядом с телом знаменитого байкера, Г’рори Мэда. Возможно, он был одним из членов банды, похитившим картину… Заносите, ребята!  
  
Один из яков (теперь он был без маски) втащил в сарай картину с ботвой и прислонил к стене. Джеки кивнула и продолжила:  
– …Похитившим знаменитую картину и расправившимся с малышом. А потом негодяи что-то не поделили…  
– Так, я не понял! – рявкнул Г’рори. – Ты к чему нам всю эту лапшу вешаешь?  
– Эта мазня – наверняка подделка, – объяснил ему Финник. С появлением Джеки будто недостающий кусочек паззла нашелся, и теперь картинка сложилась. Только это совсем не порадовало. – Наша дура отвалила за нее кучу денег, а теперь не знает, что с ней делать. В музей не пристроишь – там сразу все поймут. А так ей хоть страховая компания что-то выплатит. Так? – Он взглянул на Джеки.  
– Умный лисеночек, – кивнула она и повернулась к выходу.  
  
– Ладно-ладно! Ну, а мы тут при чем? – заорал ей вслед Г’рори.  
– Ты, глупое создание, ни при чем. Просто оказался не в то время не в том месте. А малыш… Скажите, кто будет придираться к несчастной женщине, только что потерявшей своего воспитанника? Даже среди работников страховой компании не найдется столь бессердечных зверей! Тем более, твою жизнь, лапушка, я тоже застраховала, – гордо добавила она.  
– Ну ты и змея! – почти восхищенно присвистнул Г’рори. И вдруг, легко вскочив на ноги, бросился на нее. Совсем как в том фильме! Но, в отличие от героя Клинта Воула, не добежал – напоролся на выставленные вперед рога одного из яков, отлетел к стене и затих.  
  
– Ой, – мелодично рассмеялась Джеки. – Не сработало. В жизни не всегда все выходит так, как в фильмах. Да, лисеночек?  
Финник, уже не стесняясь, показал ей оттопыренный палец.  
  
– Хотелось бы мне сказать «до встречи»… Но ведь честность важнее всего, правда? Так считает знаменитая Джеки Оаззис, уже много лет напоминающая дамам Зверополиса, как важно бороться с древними инстинктами.  
И она закрыла за собой дверь. Щелкнул замок, и почти сразу же запахло бензином. Вот же гадина!  
  
***  
  
Толстые, гниловатые, да еще и влажные после нескольких дождей подряд, доски сарая прогорали медленно. Впрочем, так, наверное, еще хуже. Финник тоскливо уставился на окно. Эх, если бы он был повыше! Или хотя бы Г’рори очухался. Он бы уж точно дотянулся до нее, тем более, руки у него больше не связаны. Как же его привести в чувство? Воды плеснуть? Но где ее тут… Точно!  
И Финник расстегнул штаны.  
  
– Откуда тут… – пробормотал полуочнувшийся Г’рори. – О-о, водичка! Теплая… Соленая… Ах ты, гад!  
Зато сразу начал соображать. Ну, насколько для него это вообще возможно.  
  
– Туда! – Финник кивнул на окно, и Г’рори его, к счастью, понял.  
– Черт! Все равно не допрыгнуть! – заявил вскоре. Огляделся. – Вот, придумал! Ну-ка, тащи-ка оттуда канистру!  
С ней получилось лучше: секунда – и Г’рори, зацепившись одной лапой за ручку, вышиб стекло. Подтянулся…  
– Так, мелкий, прыгай сюда, поймаю. Эй, куда тебя понесло?!  
  
– Картина! – заорал Финник, отпуская протянутую ему лапу и спрыгивая на пол. – Нам нужна эта чертова картина!  
И он, не обращая внимание, что пожар разгорелся не на шутку, понесся к двери, где валялся всеми позабытый, но, к счастью, пока целый Ван Клюв.  
– Идиот! На нас сейчас крыша рухнет! На кой тебе эта поддельная мазня?  
– Иначе нам никто не поверит! Я сейчас! – завопил Финник. Схватил картину и рванул назад – так, как еще ни разу в жизни не бегал.  
От жара горели щеки, а уши, казалось, уже давно пылали, как да факела. Вот что-то рухнуло неподалеку, взметнулся столп искр.  
Дорогу обратно теперь преграждала рухнувшая балка. От дыма слезились глаза, грудь разрывало.  
– Гро-ори! – изо всех сил завопил Финник. И снова что-то обрушилось – теперь прямо на…  
  
***  
  
Очнулся он на траве возле догоравшего сарая. Потрепанная картина в обугленной с одного края раме валялась рядом, а над ней матерился Г’рори. И было с чего – рыбохвостая волчица на его груди теперь выглядела так, будто переболела лишаем. А хвост самого Г’рори... да ладно, шерсть ведь отрастает?  
  
– А как… мы… оттуда?..  
– Лучше не спрашивай, – буркнул Г’рори. Помолчал и добавил: – А ты крут, напарничек! Вот уж у кого зубы не только для того, чтобы ими шпинат перетирать! Настоящий хищник! – Г’рори протянул лапу, и Финник вяло по ней мазнул. В глазах темнело. – Никогда не думал, что скажу эту фразу, но… кажется, пора звать копов.  
  
***  
  
Копы явились не одни, а с репортерами. И уж тут для Г’рори настал звездный час, и он его не упустил. К вечеру знаменитая Джеки Оаззис вышла из своего особняка в наручниках.  
  
А еще через два дня бывший напарник заявил, что ему предложили сниматься в кино.  
– Вместе с самой Лесли Фокс! Ну ты понял, да?  
Финник помотал головой. Ничего он не понял.  
– А как же Клинт Воул?  
Г’рори развел лапами:  
– Ну… там видно будет. – Еще немного помялся, взглянул в сторону сверкавшего лаком автомобиля, возле которого нетерпеливо переминалась с каблука на каблук Лесли. И вдруг заявил: – Слушай, а хочешь, я тебе фургон подарю? Ну, типа на память?  
  
Финник покосился на старый фургон, на стенке которого Клинт Воул в своем знаменитом прикиде держал на руках закатившую глаза Лесли.  
– Ладно, дари, – буркнул. С волка-предателя хоть фургон с красоткой.  
  
***  
  
Жить туда он перебрался поближе к осени, после очередного скандала с матерью. Не нравилось той, понимаешь ли, что у него теперь есть питомец. Вернее, не нравилось, что питомец неправильный.  
«У всех рыбки красивые, а этот жука завел!»  
«У всех дети как дети, а этот…»  
«У всех… Куда это ты собрался?!»  
  
Финник потратил полдня, разгребая и выбрасывая мусор. Нашел среди горы пустых бутылок довольно вместительную банку, отмыл ее и пустил туда Багззи. Теперь и у него есть новый дом. Пошарил среди музыкальных дисков бывшего хозяина. Нашел пару смутно знакомых и поставил первый попавшийся.  
  
Звуки, доносившиеся из старого магнитофона, напоминали одновременно о сливе воды в унитазе и воплях первобытных зверей.  
– А что – мне нравится, – усмехнулся. Выкрутил регулятор громкости на максимум и упал на диван, готовый как следует насладиться…  
И тут в дверь забарабанили.  
– Да чтоб тебя медузы утащили, тварь! – рявкнул Финник. Прихватил из угла слишком большую для него лыжную палку – ничего, справится, хищник он или нет? – и пошел открывать.  
  
Возле фургона стоял… белый мех. Много, много белого меха. Внизу у него были две толстые лапы, а сверху, когда Финник хорошенько задрал голову, обнаружилась морда панды. Очень недовольной панды.  
– Ты чё, глухой на все у… ой, какие ушки!  
  
«Урою! Может быть…»  
  
– Мелкий, тебя предки что, одного бросили? – участливо спросила панда.  
– Ага.  
В конце концов, не объяснять же зверю, у которого кулак – как две твоих головы, что он неправ?  
– Вот болваны! Такого маленького оставили, а райончик у нас тот еще! Ну ничего, мелкий, я тебя в обиду не дам! Если что – свисти, я вон в той развалюхе живу, звать Кон Ффу. Меня тут все знают.  
– Ага. Обязательно позову, дяденька. Спасибо вам!  
  
Финник умильно улыбался – пока за Коном Ффу не закрылась дверь. Потом оскалился… ненадолго. В конце концов, хорошая защита не помешает и хищнику – по крайней мере, пока он не найдет нового партнера. И лучше на этот раз лиса – они поумнее волков будут.  
  
А сейчас… Если твое главное преимущество – милая мордочка и очаровательные ушки – не стоит этим пренебрегать.


End file.
